Krisho: You, Who are Near but Far Away
by doubleAA10
Summary: [ CHAPTER 4 UP!] krisho (yaoi). Krisbaek (GS). kris baekhyun dan joonmyeon yang sudah lama berteman baik, namun cinta hadir diantara mereka bertiga. baekhyun n joonmyeon,kakak adik yg mencintai orang yg sama. Baekyun dan Kris yang saling menyukai, dengan Joonmyeon yang mencintai kris dalam diam, hanya karena dia laki-laki.
1. Chapter 1

**You who are Near but Far Away**

 **Warning: YAOI, mellow, gaje, typos, tidak jelas dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pair: Krisbaek (GS), krisho**

 **Disclaimer:** Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 **#a/n: maaf ya, yang my high school love story ku discontinue, peminatnya sedikit soalnya T_T ( padhl kusuka ff itu). Trims yang sudah meriview n mendukung sampai sekarang ^^**

.

.

.

 **~^^happy reading ^^~**

 **#Don't be silent please #**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ *** STARTS!***_

" noona! Cepat bangun! Nanti kita terlambat sekolah nih!"

Joonmyeon, siswa kelas SMA 1 SM high school itu menarik bedcover yang setia tergulung nyaman pada tubuh kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, namun apa daya kakaknya yang pemalas itu malah menarik kembali bed covernya dan melanjutkan tidurnya, mengabaikan adiknya yang berusaha membangunkannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

" yaaa… babi pemalas, kalau kamu tidak bangun juga akan aku tarik paksa ke sekolah dengan memakai piyama teddy bear seperti ini" Sebuah suara berat yang sangat dikenal Joonmyeon serta kakak perempuannya, Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu reflek bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan rambut acak-acakkan.

" Kriss! Jangan masuk ke kamar perempuan pabbo! wahh! Sudah jam berapa ini?!" suara melengking Baekhyun sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari, gadis itu segera mengecek alarm yang terpasang di sampingnya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.25. Jelas ia tidak akan sempat bila ia harus mandi lagi, dengan keadaan panik Baekhyun berdiri dan mengobrak abrik lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari undies dan seragam sekolahnya.

" ngapain kalian berdua masih disini? Aku mau ganti baju" Baekhyun mendorong kedua tubuh lelaki berbalut seragam sekolah yang masih berdiri di dalam kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar. Joonmyeon manut-manut saja sih keluar, sedangkan Kris, lelaki yang sudah dapat dikatakan sebagai sahabat baik mereka, malah tertawa cekikikan melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu " apa? Kamu tidak mandi lagi? Setidaknya cebok kek…jorok sekali"

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya, mulut mengangga mendengar kalimat vulgar yang terlontar dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu " dasar cabul! Tidak usah kamu ajar aku juga tahu! Aku akan melakukannya setelah gosok gigi nanti, sekarang keluarr dari kamarku para makluk yadong!"

 _BLAM!_

Masih belum berhenti cekikikan, Kris malah semakin usil menggoda Baekhyun dari luar kamar " behanya ingat diganti ya, jangan pakai yang norak, tercetak tuh nanti!"

"shasgjhalgdglsgls#&?! $&!"

Mengabaikan suara ribut yang cempreng dari dalam kamar Baekhyun, Kris dengan santai berjalan ke bawah, dimana kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Suho sudah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya, sedangkan Joonmyeon mengekori di belakangnya. Lelaki jangkung itu menyomot satu buah sosis berbalut roti milik Baekhyun dan dimasukkan setengah ke dalam mulutnya.

" hyung… usil banget deh… Baekhyun noona kalau sudah marah bisa peka gendang telingaku" Joonmyeon ikut-ikutan memasukkan sarapan miliknya dengan lahap, namun dengan kedua mata sayunya yang terus mengekori sejengkal demi sejengkal wajah tampan yang kini menjilat-jilat jarinya.

Kris hanya tertawa santai membalasnya " haha.. tapi justru disitulah letak lucunya Baekhyun, Joon. Kalau serumah dengan Baekhyun pasti seru, aku tidak akan pernah bosan"

" serumah yah…." Pikir Joonmyeon kecut. Lelaki yang lebih kecil dua tahun dari Kris itu hanya menampilkan senyuman tipis namun fana.

Setiap hari…

Joonmyeon harus menelan bulat-bulat kepahitan atas rasa cemburu dan sakit hati yang terus tertoreh pada hatinya.

Kris, lelaki yang diam-diam disukainya itu, selalu tertawa bebas tiap ia mendengar nama kakak perempuannya.

Tatapan elang itu selalu berubah menjadi teduh ketika membicarakan kakak perempuannya.

Joonmyeon tahu Kris sudah lama jatuh kepadanya….

Begitu juga Baekhyun… tidak pernah seharipun kakak perempuannya berhenti membicarakan Kris, pujaan hatinya, kepadanya. Tentang bagaimana kerennya Kris saat melakukan three shot, atau pidato berbahasa englishnya dengan accent kebarat-baratannya yang membuat Baekhyun fangirling.

Tinggal masalah waktu bagi kedua manusia yang saling mencintai itu untuk bersatu.

Sampai saat itu tiba, maka perasaan Joonmyeon pada Kris tidak akan berarti lagi, tidak peduli betapa dalam perasaan Joonmyeon kepadanya.

Betapa lamapun Joonmyeon menunggu, ia sadar ia tidak akan pernah membuat Kris berpaling kepadanya…

Kris tidak pernah menatapnya.

Cintanya akan selamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Karena dia seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Joonmyeon melirik ke samping, menatap pandangan menyakitkan itu dengan wajah sendu. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Melihat lelaki yang disukainya bermesraan dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kris dengan iseng sesekali mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang sedangkan Baekhyun terpekik sebentar dan reflek memeluk tubuh tegap itu lebih kencang, setelahnya ia akan menarik helai rambut Kris dari belakang, yang dibalas dengan permintaan maaf namun senyum lebar dari pemuda tampan tersebut.

Seandainya Joonmyeon dilahirkan menjadi perempuan, apakah ia lebih mempunyai kesempatan berboncengan dengan Kris hyung. Apakah ia diberi kesempatan untuk memeluk punggung hangat itu dari belakang dan berkelakuan manja tanpa menjadi bahan pembincangan oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Lalu apakah Kris akan memperlihatkan gummy smile yang sama kepada Baekhyun padanya.

" Joon! Awas di depanmu!"

Joonmyeon yang dari tadi tidak fokus pada jalanan itu tidak sempat mengerem hingga dirinya terjungkal di atas aspal setelah roda sepedanya menabrak sebuah tiang di depannya. Kris yang panik pun memberhentikan sepedanya serta Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya kemudian membantunya berdiri.

" Joonie kamu tidak apa-apa? Ya ampun, tanganmu terluka!" Baekhyun meringis menatap lengan kanan adiknya yang terkelupas dan berdarah, sedangkan Joonmyeon reflek menarik kembali tangan kanannya " aku tidak apa-apa noona. Ini cuma luka kecil"

" sepedanya bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Kris membantu menaikkan sepeda Joonmyeon yang tergeletak.

" sepertinya tidak apa-apa… Joon apa sebaiknya aku memboncengmu saja? Kamu daritadi tidak fokus. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa bahaya banget tahu tidak." Kris menjitak pelan kepala Joonmyeon, yang kini menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah Kris yang terlihat agak kesal bercampur khawatir, merasa agak bersalah tentunya.

"m..maaf… hyung.."

"ya sudah aku bawakan sepedamu Joonie, kamu boncengan sama Kris saja!" Baekhyun mengambil alih sepeda Joonmyeon dan segera menaikinya.

Joonmyeon menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian beralih meneliti wajah Kris untuk mendeteksi adakah ekspresi tidak senang ato kecewa pada wajah tampan itu. Namun pujaan hatinya itu malah menaikkan poninya, ekspresi khawatir semakin terpancar jelas pada wajah bak model tersebut.

" kamu ini… ceroboh sekali. Lihatlah, wajahmu jadi ikut terluka kan… padahal wajahmu manis, kulitmu juga bagus sekali, kalau sampai membekas sayang sekali loh" Kris membelai satu garis kecil disampin mata kanan Joonmyeon dengan ibu jarinya.

Mungkin ini hanya salah satu perhatian Kris pada Joonmyeon layaknya abang kepada adiknya, namun perhatian kecil itu menimbulkan dentuman hebat pada hati Joonmyeon, bukan hanya dapat menatap wajah Kris dari jarak sedekat ini, namun juga ini pertama kalinya Kris membelainya—membelai wajahnya lebih tepatnya, menyentuhnya dengan lemah lembut, serta ini pertama kalinya Kris memujinya… manis.

" hyung bodoh! Jangan membuatku menaruh harapan kepadamu kalau orang yang kamu sukai itu noona… jangan membuatku berharap terlalu banyak" pikir Joonmyeon pilu. Betapa Joonmyeon ingin menekan perasaannya, namun hanya dengan perhatian kecil yang Kris berikan, itu mampu membuat benteng pertahanannya runtuh.

" kajja! Ayo ke sekolah, nanti aku akan obati lukamu di ruang UKS" Kris menepuk kursi penumpang di belakangnya, menitahkan Joomyeon untuk segera menaikinya.

Dengan ragu Joonmyeon duduk di belakangnya, menengadah untuk memperhatikan punggung lebar Kris yang selama ini hanya dapat ia perhatikan dari jarak jauh. Namun sekarang Kris membimbing tangannya untuk melingkar pada perutnya, segala yang Joonmyeon bayangkan selama ini akhirnya dapat ia raih, Joonmyeon dapat merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari punggung lebar yang ia peluk kini. Pelukannya makin kencang, ia tidak peduli bila Kris dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena bau pheromone orang yang disukainya. Lelaki manis itu perlahan membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar itu dengan hati-hati agar Kris serta Baekhyun tidak menaruh rasa curiga terhadapnya, menumpahkan segala perasaannya dalam pelukan erat tersebut. Seandainya waktu dapat berhenti, Joonmyeon ingin seperti ini selamanya, menyentuh dan merasakan kehangatan pujaan hatinya bukan hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, bukan hanya memamerkan senyum palsu sedangkan hatinya terus menerus berdarah.

 _Hyung, Lihatlah aku,_

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu.. hyung_

 **TBC/ END?**

Tiba-tiba kepikiran aja sih pas teman ngomongin GS vs yaoi in real life, terus nongollah ide cliche ini :v yahhh emang iseng aja sih buat ff ini.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ( author mindah lapak ke watpadd T^T habis disini kena int pos mulu ngeselin, ya kali post ini pake vpn, loadingna lama)

HAPPY READING!/p

"Joonmyeon memilih untuk melonggarkan pelukannya ketika mereka telah mengayuh sepeda tidak jauh dari gerbang pintu mereka, terlebih ketika bepuluh-puluh siswa siswi berpakaian seragam lengkap berlari di sisi jalan demi mengejar waktu, jelas siapa yang mau dihukum oleh Pak Yunho, guru kedisiplinan galak bertubuh tidak santai ( read: terlalu berabs), yang begitu teganya menghukum murid-murid terlambat untuk berlari 10 laps kemudian diikuti dengan berdiri di tengah lapangan selama dua mata pelajaran dengan satu kaki serta kedua tangan di telinga =.

"Sesekali Joonmyeon akan menyapa dan melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya yang ia temui di jalan. Sedangkan Kris? lelaki itu terlalu cuek untuk bersuara, fokusnya hanya sampai kepada tujuan. Ditambah Baekhyun yang terlalu bersemangat itu entah sudah mengayuh sepedanya hingga kemana, batang hidungnya pun sudah tidak tampak lagi.

" hey! kalau kamu melambaikan kedua tanganmu nanti kamu jatuh joon! pegangan yang erat" Kris memutar kepalanya kesal, tidakkah Joonmyeon tahu kalau dirinya begitu kecil jadi lebih gampang terjungkal bila tidak berpegangan dengan baik.

"Well, Joonmyeon memang kecil dan lebih ringan daripada Baekhyun apalagi si gadis centil yang sudah memiliki proporsi tubuh montok depan belakang itu jelas memiliki berat badan yang lebih... uhuk, bera- embohay/em. Kalau Baekhyun tahu apa isi pikiran nista Kris sekarang terhadapnya mungkin sebuah sepatu sudah melayang ke jidatnya.

" aku sudah besar hyung! malu dong sama teman sekelas nanti kalau diboncengi masih suka meluk-meluk, kalau tadi kan tidak ada yang lihat" Joonmyeon memukul pelan punggung Kris.

"Tentu saja namja yang lebih kecil itu tahu malu untuk tidak berperilaku layaknya perempuan-perempuan ganjen yang mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh tubuh seorang lelaki. Terutama bila ada yang melihat Joonmyeon memeluk Kris, pangeran es tampan yang sangat terkenal karena tinggi dan ketampanannya di kalangan junior maupun senior itu, pasti ia akan dicemooh oleh teman-temanny

"Kecuali Baekhyun, sebab rata-rata semua orang seangkatannya mengenal Baekhyun karena sifat ramah dan supelnya, terlebih lagi Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon sudah menjadi sahabat dekat dan juga tetangga Kris sejak mereka masih berusia 10 tahun. Hanya saja ketika Joonmyeon mencapai umur 15 tahun, ia perlahan mulai menjaga jarak dari Kris dan Baekhyun, tentu tidak begitu ketara namun Kris yang lihai pasti menyadari adanya perubahan dalam diri seorang Joonmyeon, dimana dirinya menjadi agak pendiam dan lebih penurut. Namun Kris berfikir hal itu sebagai hal yang normal untuk anak masa puber seperti Joonmyeon.

" myeon?! tumben kamu diboncengi Kris, bukan biasanya sama Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul ketika seorang sunbaenya yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya, Minho, berjalan kearahnya dan memarkirkan sepedanya juga tepat di samping sepeda Kris.

" minho hyung! selamat pagi" Joonmyeon melebarkan senyum andalannya, senyum ala pepsoden ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu eye smile yang memabukan, membuat semua orang gemas melihat senyuman yang sering ia lontarkan tersebut. Minho terkekeh, diusaknya rambut lembut hoobaenya itu

" mukamu merah loh, ahh..sepertinya aku tahu apa penyebabnya" Minho bersmirk usil, sedangkan Joonmyeon yang mendengar itu seketika panik.

" ih! apa sih hyung! jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" joonmyeon segera menghalau tangan Minho hyung, ia sadar wajahnya semakin memerah karena ucapan jujur Minho, ia memiliki dugaan kalau Minho hyung tahu perasaan kecilnya pada Kris, namun enggan mengutarakannya.

" yaa! lama sekali! kayuhnya kayak kura-kura gitu sih... sudah 10 menit nih nunggunya, bosen!" safe by Byun Baekhyun. Perempuan itu tiba-tiba datang berhambur di antara mereka bertiga sambil menyeruput susu strawberry yang baru dibelinya dari kantin, membuyarkan fokus Kris pada pembahasan tidak penting Minho-Joonmyeon.

"Dengan kesel Baekhyun mendorong sebuah kotak bekal pada dada Kris " nih makan siangmu, jangan lupa dihabiskan semua, wortelnya juga" nasihat Baekhyun bak mama-mama cerewet, sedangkan Kris yang sudah kebal dengan arahan Baekhyun yang sama setiap hari hanya memamerkan senyum kecil.

" iya mama, sudah tahu kok sejak dulu-dulu, tidak usah diputar seperti radio rusak, kepalaku sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu tiap hari" Baekhyun semakin kesel, ditendangnya kaki Kris yang agak keras karena latihan basket, membuat lelaki tegap itu meringis kesakitan serta mengusap-usap area nya yang sakit.

" ya sudah, mulai besok tidak akan aku masakkan untukmu lagi, kamu menyakiti hatiku, sudah ngomongin aku babi, pemalas, jorok, sekarang aku persis radio rusak" Baekhyun sok melipatkan tangannya kemudian beranjak pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki.

"Joonmyeon melirik Kris yang agak panik berlari kecil mendekati Baekhyun, berusaha meredakan amarah gadis itu dengan bisikan-bisikan minta maaf, meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Minho berdiri terpaku di lapangan parkir

" dicuekin lagi..." pikir Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi datar.

Sedih sih... namun hatinya sudah kebal dengan perlakuan Kris yang tidak peka, salahkan dirinya sendiri sih karena Joonmyeon tidak memberi sinyal atau kode atas perasaan rahasianya terhadap namja bermuka kebule-bulean tersebut. Ditambah juga, siapa yang dapat menduga kalau tetangganya, terlebih seorang lelaki, menaruh perasaan terhadap dirinya yang juga seorang lelaki.

" Joon!" panggil Kris dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya " jangan lupa pergi ke UKS ya, nanti lukamu berbekas"

"Kris tersenyum tipis sebentar kemudian berbalik mengejar Baekhyun yang masih sok marah.

"Tuh kan DASAR TUKANG PHP!

"Joonmyeon berusaha mendatarkan wajahnya namun Minho dengan mudah menemukan ujung bibir adik kelas manisnya itu sedikit terangkat hanya karena segelintir perhatian Kris kepada adik kelasnya itu. Joonmyeon mengusak poninya malu ketika ia sadar Minho hyung memperhatikannya dengan sebuah senyumanem I-know-what/em, ia berdehem " uhuk! minho hyung sudah dulu ya, aku mau ke UKS, nanti malah terlanjur bel lagi kan"

"Tanpa aba-aba, Minho segera menyambar tas gantung dari lengan joonmyeon dan dengan santai ia sampirkan ke pundaknya dan berjalan dengan gaya cool, berlagak seperti ikemen-ikemen ganteng di drama Jepang, " kenapa berdiri membatu gitu? aku temani deh, mupung aku tidak ada kerjaan juga" liriknya kepada Joonmyeon yang terbingung sesaat, anak manis itu berkedip sebentar kemudian berlari kecil menyusul kakak kelasnya yang berjalan di depannya masih menyampirkan tas tenteng miliknya yang lumayan berat.

" kenapa mukamu?"/p

"Joonmyeon menyengir " tidak hati-hati terus menabrak tiang.. hhehee"

"Minho tersenyum awkward " dasar pabbo! pasti kebanyakan melirik seseorang terus tidak lihat jalan kan?" tebak Minho on point!/

"Joonmyeon semakin malu dibuatnya, ia menabrakan sisi kirinya kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berupaya untuk membuat Minho berhenti meledekinya dengan Kris. " sembarangan!"

Kris, lelaki bermuka kebulean itu memang jelas seksual orientasinya, ia tertarik pada perempuan, dapat dilihat dari otak ngeres Kris yang tidak jauh-jauh dari tubuh biologis perempuan dan juga video porno serta majalah dewasa perempuan berdada besar yang disimpannya di bawah kolong lemari pakaiannya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, mungkin dikarenakan sifatnya yang agak kalem, berbeda dengan saudara perempuannya, Joonmyeon jadi tidak begitu memperdulikan orientasi sexualnya. Ia tidak begitu tertarik pada tubuh perempuan dan juga tidak memiliki suatu perasaan atau birahi tertentu saat melihat tubuh lelaki. Anggaplah dia netral.

Namun semuanya berubah saat ia mulai duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah. Saat itu karena kalemnya dan kecilnya tubuh tersebut, ia menjadi bahan bully-bullyan, tepatnya jadi pesuruh oleh gengster kelasnya. Daripada Joonmyeon terluka dan dijadikan bahan siksaan, ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti apa yang diminta darinya, jari jasa beli barang, uang saku yang dirampas, etc. Namun saat Joonmyeon menolak untuk mencuri barang dari sebuah mini market, mereka mengamuk dan mengeroyoki pemuda lemah tersebut.

Saat itu Kris yang kebetulan lewat karena hendak membeli es krim itu memergoki temannya yang hampir mengambil sebuah pipa untuk memukul tubuh kecil Joonmyeon yang terduduk memegang perutnya. Reflek Kris menahan teman sekelas Joonmyeon dan menahan pipanya, namun karena Kris masih belum cukup tinggi saat itu, ia dengan mudah terhempas dan berat tubuhnya menghantam pipa penyangga si sampingnya, mengakibatkan pipa yang lainnya jatuh. Kris panik kemudian dengan segera menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng, Joonmyeon berada di bawahnya, tubuhnya baik-baik saja namun tidak dengan kakinya.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu dirawat di rumah sakit selama 2 bulan karena kaki kanannya yang digips, sedangkan Kris hanya mendapat cedera ringan pada bagian punggungnya. Kris sadar, Joonmyeon mulai berubah sejak saat itu./

Meski Joonmyeon tertawa ringan dan tersenyum ketika Kris dengan penuh perasaan bersalah menjenguknya di rumah sakit dengan membawa sekuntum bunga lily, lelaki blasteran itu pernah mendapati Joonmyeon yang menangis sendiri di ruang inap ketika mendapati dirinya tidak dapat ikut turnamen sepak bola tahun terakhir kelas menengah tersebut, padahal saat itu, itulah kesempatan satu-satunya bagi Joonmyeon untuk mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah tinggi yang diidam-idamkannya.

K _ris yang tidak dapat berdiam diri menatap Joonmyeon menangis sendirian langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar tersebut._

 _" maaf..." tunduk Kris sedalam-dalamnya._

 _"hyung tidak bersalah kok, jangan minta maaf. Padahal hyung kan bermaksud baik, kalau hyung tidak datang menolongku, aku juga pasti berakhir di rumah sakit, hehe"_

 _Kris menatap Joonmyeon dengan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam, anak yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil darinya itu berusaha menampakkan tawanya meski bercak air mata tersisa di wajahnya._

 _"kalau begitu, jangan menangis..." hati lelaki yang lebih tua itu berkecamuk, ia tidak pernah suka melihat Joonmyeon menangis. Ia lemah terhadap itu. Segera dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu dan membenamkan wajah manis tersebut pada dadanya " ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, masih ada kesempatan lagi bagimu, lakukan yang terbaik di jenjang SMA nanti. Aku pasti akan selalu datang mendukungmu. Dan kalau kamu lulus di tingkat nasional nanti, hyung akan memberimu apapun yang kamu mau"_

 _" janji? apapun yang aku mau?"_

 _"janji"_

 _Joonmyeon menampakkan senyum tipis, meski ia masih agak sedih namun air matanya telah disembuhkan dengan kedatangan Kris. Ia menaruh dahinya pada dada Kris, menyesap kehangatan dengan wewangian cologne yang menenangkan. Lembut seperti seorang ayah. Sejak saati itu, Joonmyeon tahu apa yang ia inginkan dari Kris._

 _Hatinya_

 _Meski tega tidak tega ia harus merampasnya dari Baekhyun._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Komentnya juseyooo ^_^ btw kirimnya pake vpn, tumben tengah malam lancar.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **TYPOS, NON PROOF READ, ROLLERCOASTERFEELING, ONE-SIDED LOVE**

" akhh! hyung pelan sedikit!" protes Joonmyeon sedikit meringis ketika Minho hyung dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menekan keras kapas beralkohol di atas lukanya yang bergaris cukup panjang tersebut. Kini pipi kanan Joonmyeon terasa berdenyut-denyut perih dibuatnya.

" kamu ini... begini saja sakit, dasar lemah! siapa yang suruh kamu jatuh dengan tidak elitenya, hah?" suara Minho jadi agak meninggi karena diliputi rasa tidak sabar, salahkan adik kelas manisnya ini yang dari tadi merengek dan bergerak-gerak gelisah berusaha menghindari kapas mengerikan tersebut.

Hey! kalian merasa Minho jahat? sudah bagus dia mau berbaik hati mengobati luka lecet yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya tersebut, terlebih lagi wajahnya. Aduhaiii~ sungguh sangat disayangkan bila membekas lukanya, kulitnya begitu mulus bak porselin asal kalian tahu.

Joonmyeon segera memegang pipi kanan malangnya setelah Minho menempelkan kain kassa di atasnya sambil meringis pelan " aku kan tidak sengaja jatuhnya.. ya kali tidak usah tega seperti ini... beneran sakit tahu? Baekhyun noona yang super kasar dan tomboy saja tidak menyakitiku sampai seperti ini" protes Joonmyeon melankolis.

Minho baru saja hendak menutup kotak p3Knya sebelum suara decitan pintu yang cukup keras membuyarkan keheningan kamar berlatar putih tersebut " Joon~ kamu sudah mengobati lukamu?"

Set dah... Tanpa perlu Joonmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya, jantungnya sudah terlebih dahulu memompa cepat, respond jantungnya sungguh sangat baik setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya... _suara pujaan hatinya siapa lagi?!_

Anggap saja rezeki anak baik, pujaan hatinya kini meninggalkan Baekhyun demi datang ke kamar UKS untuk memperhatikan keadaannya, ditambah dengan panggilan "Joon~" nya Kris membuatnya melayang...

" _sumpah manis banget suaranya T-T "_ pikir Joonmyeon bahagiabukan kepalang _._ Joonmyeon paling suka kalau Kris sudah memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu, hahhh~ sayangnya begitu jarang sekali Joonmyeon dapat mendengar panggilan manis itu.

Tanpa disadari Joonmyeon pipinya berubah warna bak bungloon, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya panas pun pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris, tubuh mungilnya tidak berani bergerak seinchi pun dan masih membelakangi Kris yang dengan gaya bak model berjalan mendekatinya.

" Joonmyeon? bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, tanpa nada manisnya, membuat Joonmyeon mendesah kecewa dalam hati, namun wajah manis itu akhirnya berbalik dan menengadah menatap Kris yang menjulang tinggi.

" a..ahh.. Kris hyung, mian.. kau memanggilku? aku tidak mendengar suaramu... Baekhyun noona kemana?" tanya Joonmyeon balik dengan terbata-bata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris, kedua manik polosnya merantau kesana kemari mencari batang hidung kakaknya.

Namja tampan itu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping joonmyeon, meneliti tubuh kecil itu dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan agak meringis, seperti dapat merasakan perihnya kulit putih yang terkelupas tersebut " dia sudah kubawa ke ruang kelasnya, oh iya.. ini bekalmu! baekhyun menitipkannya kepadaku.. tadi sempat kelupaan katanya" mata Joonmyeon terarah pada kotak plastik persegi berwarna biru muda yang berada pada tangan kanan Kris.

"o..ohh.. makasih hyung" jawab Joonmyeon seadanya dan langsung menyambar bekal tersebut dari tangan Kris. Kelinci mungil itu terlihat begitu awkward dan tatapan matanya hanya melihat lurus ke bawah dikarenakan berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang sempat berdetak tidak beraturan.

Semakin panik joonmyeon maka semakin penasaran seorang Kris, mata elang itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah di hadapannya dengan dahi agak berkerut bingung "kamu.. tidak apa-apa? wajahmu dan matamu merah, kamu menangis?"

" ehh..ahh? hah? t..tidak kok hyung" wajah Joonmyeon semakin memerah karena malu, ia berusaha menghalau tangan kanan Kris yang hendak memegang sebelah pipinya tersebut. Mata jenuhnya yang memerah dan sedikit berair karena rasa bahagianya sekarang semakin berair dicampur dengan rasa malu. Kelenjar air matanya tidak dapat ia cegah sehingga Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas adanya kilat-kilat di permukaan mata indah juniornya dengan wajah yang memerah penuh hingga ke telinga.

Joonmyeon lekas berdiri dengan panik " ! a..akuu... hanya.. demam! iya demam! makanya pipiku panas begini" racau Joonmyeon yang semakin bergerak ke belakang karena si khawatir Kris menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir dan berusaha mengecek keadaannya. Namun karena tidak berhati-hati, kaki kanannya menginjak kursi kecil naas membuatnya terjerembap ke belakang dan menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya.

" Joonn!" seru Minho refleks.

" aigoo! joonmyeon kamu baik-baik saja? heyy!" Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi mochi sang empunya dengan pelan namun percuma, Joonmyeon jatuh pingsan dengan wajahnya yang masih bersemu bak sakura.

Kris mengendong tubuh kecil itu ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, setelah itu ia kembali mengecek kening pemuda tersebut " aneh" pikirnya, karena pipi Joonmyeon yang memerah itu terasa membara seperti memang sedang demam, tapi keningnya memiliki temperatur normal.

" hahaa.. m..maaf, tenang saja Joonmyeon tidak demam kok" Minho yang dari tadi diam-diam saja menaruh sedikit rasa simpati kepada Kris yang kebingungan. " mau tahu kenapa wajahnya bisa sepanas itu?" ujar Minho dengan wajah khas I-know-whatnya.

Sebelum Kris menjawab pertanyaannya, perkataan yang diluncurkan Minho lantas membuat otak Kris berhenti menalar " _looks like he has a secret crush on you.. a deep one"_

" yahh percaya atau tidak percaya itu terserah kamu sih, yang pasti aku sudah bilang ya.. kalo tidak aku yang kasihan sama Myeonnie, kamu tidak peka sih sama perasaannya"

Kris tidak mampu bersuara sedangkan Minho dengan santainya berjalan ke luar ruangan " aku serahkan Myeonnie ke kamu ya, dijaga baik-baik ya adik kelasku yang manis ini." wink caper Minho membuat bulu kuduk Kris meremang,

 _he wont believe him, he cant..._

 _karena Joonmyeon hanya merupakan seorang adik dari seseorang yang ia sayangi_

############################################################################

Joonmyeon akhirnya membuka kedua matanya ketika hari sudah menjelang sore. Lelaki jelita itu menarikan tangan kanannya pada kepala belakangnya yang masih agak cenat-cenut, perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk sadar 100% bahwa tadi ia terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya dan menyebabkannya pingsan untuk beberapa saat. Ia melirik kesana kemari untuk melihat kamarnya kosong, tentu saja.. mana mungkin Minho dan Kris menemaninya tertidur hingga sore hari.

Lelaki kecil itu beringsut ke arah jendela dimana ada jeritan-jeritan perempuan di tengah lapangan. Joonmyeon menduga itu pasti adalah team basket yang sedang melanjutkan kegiatan eskulnya, benar saja pipi mulus itu otomatis mekar melihat lelaki berambut agak kepirangan itu bergerak cekatan di bawah sana, dengan chant-chant fangirl yang tidak berhenti meneriakan semangat. Pemuda manis itu lekas menyusuri anak tangga untuk turun ke bawah, tidak lupa untuk mengambil bekal makan siangnya yang tertata manis di samping tempat tidurnya tadi.

Ketika Joonmyeon sampai di bawah sana, ia segera membeli energy drink yang tersedia di mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang terletak di samping gedung utama. Ia berdehem sebentar kemudian berjalan ke lapangan dengan sok tenang. Joonmyeon memperhatikan alur pertandingan sampai jalan pertandingan persahabatan tersebut selesai, ia segera mendekati pagar lapangan basket tersebut. Namun tentu saja tubuh kecil itu tertutupi oleh puluhan fangirls ganas yang segera mendekati pemain-pemain basket idola mereka tersebut, salah satunya adalah Kris tentu saja. Hey! Kris itu ganteng pake banget, cewe mana yang tidak mau ganjen sama dia? Apalagi Baekhyun tidak ada disana, perempuan centil itu sedang ada eskul padus.

Joonmyeon merasa terintimidasi. Banyak yang memberi dia makanan, manisan, minuman sampai handuk. Semua yang diperlukan oleh Kris sudah tersediakan di depannya. Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya, ia ingin menghilang saja. Namun Kris yang tinggi semapai itu tentu dengan sangat mudah menemukan lelaki dengan tubuh kecil yang bergerak menjauhinya.

" Joonmyeon ahh!" panggil Kris berusaha menyeruak dari kawanan serigala betina itu dan segera berlari menemui adik kelasnya.

" kamu sudah sadar? bagaimana kepalamu?" Kris mencegatnya dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon menengadah spontan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal " haha... peristiwa tadi memalukan hyung tolong jangan diingat =.= dan kepalaku baik-baik saja, tidak benjol juga" cerewet juga. Joonmyeon mau menghentikan cerocosan tidak elitnya tapi melihat si sexy Kris dengan keringatnya yang mengucur di tubuhnya itu membuat ia khilaf.

" eiyyyy! soreeee Jooonnnmyeoonnn! tumben melihat pertandingan kita biasanya engga" rekan teammate Kris, Chanyeol segera datang dan tanpa aba-aba menubruk kecil itu, untung tidak terjungkal hanya sedikit terserempet.

" Park Yoda, jangan bertingkah menggelikan dan lepaskan Joonmyeon dari pelukan basahmu, lihat Joonmyeon saja tidak nyaman dengan pelukanmu yang penuh keringat dimana-mana" kali ini suara crisp agak cadel menyambut pendengaran Joonmyeon, Oh Sehun, teman seteammate Kris tapi ia seangkatan dengan Joonmyeon, kelas Sehun persis di sebelah Joonmyeon.

" ehh iya ya.. maaf Joon, soalnya kamu enak dipeluk sih. Tiap lihat kamu bawaannya pengen meluk terus" seribu alasan, Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan rolling eyesnya Sehun, Chanyeol tetap melilitkan sebelah lengannya pada pundak Joonmyeon sedangkan tangannya reflek mengambil bekal makanan dan minuman dari lengan si kecil tersebut " hey.. hey! apa ini... jangan bilang kamu mau memberi bekalmu kepada member basket seperti fangirl-fangirl itu?"

Joonmyeon melotot ketika Chanyeol membuka penutup kotak makanan itu untuk menemukan pork cutlet yang masih tertata rapi di dalamnya, iya sih Joonmyeon ingin memberikannya kepada Kris tapi tentu saja ia sebagai seorang namja tidak mungkin dapat mengakuinya " a..."

" pikiranmu entah kemana, tadi kamu tidak mendengar Kris bilang kepalanya terbentur tadi, jadi mungkin Joonmyeon tidak sempat memakan bekalnya" bukan Kris yang menjawab melainkan Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan jengah, Chanyeol memang lebih senior daripadanya tapi umur tua tidak menjawab mental daripada seorang easy-going-and-a-pinch-of-idiocy Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol itu adalah huge giant idiot figure that has a power of positive idiocy yang mentalnya stuck seperti anak berusia 7 tahun.

" ohh.. tapi tidak apa-apa dong kalau bekalnya untukku, pork cutletnya kelihatan enak" Joonmyeon hendak mencegat tangan Chanyeol namun Kris sudah lebih dulu menahan sumpit yang hendak menyapit sesuap daging babi tersebut.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung, ada ekspresi taburan senang di atas wajah cengo tersebut.

"Apa jangan-jangan Kris tahu bahwa aku memang mau memberikan makanan kesukaanku kepadanya?"

" atau jangan-jangan Kris cemburu karena makanan yang seharusnya diberikan untuknya malah dimakan oleh Chanyeol?"

Namun harapan tetaplah sebuah harapan

harapan palsu itu jauh lebih menyakitkan

kebanyakan berharap, ketika terjatuh tentu saja lebih terluka parah

" bodoh! itu buatan Baekhyun.. aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun memakannya" Kris segera menarik bekal tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol dan memeluknya seakan bekal tersebut berharga. Kris tersenyum tipis kearah Joonmyeon " kamu tidak memakannya kan? kalau begitu bekalnya untukku yaa.. gomawooo!"

"ia terlihat senang"mau tidak mau Joonmyeon pun ikut-ikutan tersenyum tipis, senyuman palsu seakan baik-baik saja itu mampu menutupi genangan perasaan yang hampir tumpah ketika Kris mengusak rambut fluffynya seakan itu caranya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _Bahkan ketika aku yang berdiri di depannya pun.._

 _di matanya hanya ada kakakku._


	4. Chapter 4

**You, who are Near But Far**

 **Pair: krisho, krisbaek , baekhyun GS**

 **Rated: M**

….. **Chapter 4** -

 **PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER**

Pada sebuah hari minggu, tapak kaki sepanjang hampir sepuluh centi itu berlari dengan terburu-buru mendengar adanya bell rumahnya yang berbunyi

.

.

" iyaaaaa... sebentar yaaa!"

Joonmyeon kecil dengan selembar roti berbalut srikaya di mulutnya itu berjinjit dan membuka knob pintu

" mbooo? siapa ya?" tanyanya polos dengan mata bulat, ia berkedip-kedip pada seseorang perempuan belia mungkin berusia 20an yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Kemudian pandangannya turun menuju ke seorang lelaki yang terlihat seram, berdiri di belakang kaki ibunya dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

" ada apa joonmyeon? siapa yang datang?" ibu Joonmyeon ikut menyusul keluar. Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah hari itu karena sifatnya yang supel, dia selalu keluar bermain baseball dengan temannya di hari minggu, berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang lebih suka menyendiri di rumah.

Perempuan belia itu menyapa ibu Joonmyeon dengan sebuah senyuman gummy " anyonghaseyo, perkenalkan nama saya Christina Wu, saya baru pindah ke apartment ini dan kebetulan kamarku berada di sebelah. Dan ini anak saya namanya Kris." Kris melihat sebentar ke arah ibu Joonmyeon kemudian sedikit menunduk

" anyong.. yifan imnida, aku biasa dipanggil kris"

Joonmyeon ber "oh" ria, menyadari bahwa Kris mirip sekali dengan ibunya, terutama dibagian gusinya. Hanya saja Kris pelit senyum , terkesan sombong. Intinya Joonmyeon tidak sreg dengan kris saat pandangan pertama.

" ohhh.. kalau saya Kim kyuhyun. Anakmu usianya berapa? sepertinya hampir sama dengan anak saya. yang ini namanya Joonmyeon, satu lagi yang perempuan namanya Baekhyun tapi dia lagi keluar. Semoga Kris bisa berteman akrab dengan Joonmyeon ya, biar Joonmyeon punya teman main.. kalau tidak Joonmyeon asik di rumah saja membaca buku" kata mama Joonmyeon melihat Kris dengan lembut, yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan kaku dari Kris.

" ini anak budeg ya? apa bisu, asik angguk-angguk saja" pikir Joonmyeon kesal, lagipula siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak sedingin Kris, lebih baik dia bermain dengan teman sekelasnya, Chen atau Sehun yang lebih cerewet.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang mempersilahkan tetangganya untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan mencicipi sarapan buatannya, sedangkan Kris duduk terdiam di atas sofa ruangan tengah dengan segelas coca-cola.

" Joonmyeon, mainlah dengan Kris.. kasihan tuh , dia sendiri pasti bosan kan" titah mama Joonmyeon dibalas dengan bibir Joonmyeon yang mengkerucut bagai bebek tanda tidak ikhlas, namun tetap berjalan ke arah Kris dan duduk disampingnya

Namun Kris yang menyadari itu langsung berdiri dan duduk menjauhi Joonmyeon, itu membuat Joonmyeon kesal, harga dirinya tersinggung meski dia hanya berusia 5 tahun. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah Kris dan melayangkan pukulannya.

" apa sih? kok kamu ngeselin banget, kalau tidak suka sama aku bilang, jangan main menjauh saja. memangnya aku mau temenan sama kamu kalau tidak disuruh mama?" kemarahan dan kekesalan Joonmyeon membuat Kris terduduk kaget, siapa yang dapat menduga anak laki-laki berukuran tubuh lebih kecil hampir dua kali lipat daripadanya itu langsung memukuli lengannya dengan penuh kekuatan.

" ehh Joonmyeon, jangan begitu! jangan pakai pukul-pukul" mama Kyuhyun langsung melerai,

Joonmyeon menggembungkan pipinya sebal " habis Kris sih, diam saja... Joonmyeon jadi kesal lihatnya"

Mama Kris tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut curly Joonmyeon pertanda baru bangun " Kris memang seperti itu kalau sama orang yang baru dikenal Joonmyeon, nanti kalau sudah kenal Kris orangnya baik, supel dan cerewet juga kok."

Kris melihat Joonmyeon sebentar kemudian menunduk, bukan salahnya sih dia terlahir sebagai orang yang lebih pendiam. Sebenarnya ia sombong, hanya tampangnya memang terlahir judes dan ia adalah orang yang awkward alias tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membuka percakapan.  
Kris melirik ruangan itu sejenak, kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah bola sepak kepunyaan Baekhyun, ia lantas berdiri dan mengambil bola tersebut, kemudian menatap Joonmyeon dan memberikan bola tersebut kepada anak putih yang jauh lebih pendek tersebut.

Joonmyeon berkedip sebentar, kemudian mengambil bola itu dari tangan Kris " kamu mau main sepak bola dengan Joonmyeon?" tanyanya penuh harap. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengangguk kaku tanda mengiyakan, matanya tidak berani menatap Joonmyeon lama-lama.

" tapi Joonmyeon tidak begitu bisa sepak bola , Kris mau ajarin Joonmyeon?" mata Joonmyeon berbinar-binar setelah Kris mengangguk kaku sekali lagi. Hal pertama yang Kris ketahui dari Joonmyeon adalah senyumnya yang lucu dengan mata bulan sabit. and he looks so cute when he smiles. Lelaki kecil itu langsung menarik tangan kanan Kris keluar rumah, dengan orang tuanya yang berdadah-dadah kecil melihat kepergian anaknya yang langsung akrab, padahal semenit yang lalu mereka baru saja berantam. Dasar anak-anak

Joonmyeon kecil memang cerewet, dia baik dan jujur sehingga dia gampang mendapatkan teman, meski dia tidak sesupel kakak kandungnya yang selalu heboh dan hyperaktif. Namun Kris lama kelamaan sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Joonmyeon yang lebih sering bersamanya ketika sabtu dan minggu. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengenal Kris di hari kedua ketika Kris memperkenalkan diri menjadi murid baru dan ikut jalan ke sekolah bareng dengan kakak beradik itu.

" lihat Kriss.. aku sudah bisa mencetak goal hohohoooo!" sahut Joonmyeon kesenangan ketika akhirnya ia sanggup melewati si jangkung Kris dan membobol sebuah goal ke gawang. Kris hanya ikut ketawa dan duduk di atas rumput.

" capek?" tanya Joonmyeon berlari-lari ke arah Kris dan duduk di sampingnya dengan sebotol aqua. Ia meneguknya sekali kemudian memberikannya kepada Kris yang langsung dihabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan.

" perasaan aku baru mengajarimu dua minggu, kenapa kamu sekarang lebih mahir dari aku?"Kris mendengus tidak senang, merasa dikalahkan oleh anak yang berusia lebih kecil darinya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon memamerkan senyum lebar, senyum kemenangan ala pepsodent yang bersinar meski dengan pakaian dan wajah penuh lumut.

" begitu nanti gantian donk, aku yang ajarin Kris.. kris yang harus memanggilku sunbaee~ hihi" Kris menower jidat Joonmyeon, tidak begitu keras tentunya namun cukup membuat joonmyeon mengaduh

" sejak kapan kamu memanggilku sunbae? dari hari pertama kita ketemu, kamu panggil aku kris..kris melulu..." Joonmyeon memeletkan lidah

" habis Kris hyung terdengar aneh sih, ngomong-ngomong bener kata mama Kris, kalau Joonmyeon sudah dekat dengan Kris, Kris orangnya cerewet, hihi... berarti aku sudah jadi teman baik Kris donk yahh?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan wajah tersenyum polos.

Kris mengusap-usap jidat Joonmyeon yang masih berbekas merah karena sentilannya itu kemudian mengecupnya " haha..sorry.. you are just too cute. Kalau kita bukan teman baik aku mana mau menghabiskan sabtu mingguku yang berharga cuma buat main bola bareng"

" Bestie?" Joonmyeon mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

" Bestie forever!" Kris menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil itu dan menaik turunkannya tiga kali.

Well

hanya sampai Baekhyun masuk SD kelas dua dan sekelas dengan Kris.

 _Bestie my ass._

.

.

.

" Joonmyeon! sebentar lagi kita natalan kannn, ayo ke onsen bareng, tadi aku cek di travel*ka ada yang murah loh, semalam hanya perlu bayar tiga ribu won saja" Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan adiknya itu dengan bete

" tanganku sakit noonaa... sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! ya kali aku jadi obat nyamuk diantara kaliann" Joonmyeon berusaha menarik balik lengan kanannya yang hendak menulis peer namun dihalangi.

Baekhyun mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya " tolong! onegai! pleseuu! kalau aku cuma berdua saja dengan Kris, mama pasti tidak kasih... kalau sama kamu kan beda lagi.. tolonglah...sekali ini sajaaa, ya ya ya? kamu mau apa? makan siang seminggu, sebulan? tanda tangan EXO?"

Joonmyeon menyipitkan matanya, melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan sadis " aku mau villa, helikopter beserta pulau pribadi." ucapnya mendengus kesal.

" mwo? jangan begitu lah, cuma kamu satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang. aku berusaha mengajak teman-temanku tapi semuanya menolak. Aku pengen banget bisa natalan dengan Kris, apalagi kita kan sudah mau tamat" Baekhyun melompat-lompat kesal dan menggoyangkan lengan Joonmyeon dengan lebih sadis.

" entah apa untungnya juga aku ikutan, yang ada kalian kan jadi tidak bisa ena-ena, aku yang jadi obat nyamuk" semprot Joonmyeon tanpa sensor, yang langsung dibalas dengan pukulan paling keras Baekhyun ke punggung adiknya karena malu, mengakibatkan Joonmyeon terbatuk-batuk dengan kerasnya.

" ups! mian reflek! tapi aku kesana bukan buat ena-ena, pengen sih tapi bukan itu tujuannya. aku mau bikin memory sama Kris. ME MO RY yang tak terlupakan, apalagi kan sweet juga pas malam yang dingin menatap langit hitam sambil onsenan, manatau saja beruntung ada salju turun" Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu banyak menonton drama korea romantis picisan, Joonmyeon saja bergidik memikirkannya.

" ..dan juga kan... aku mau menembaknya nanti. jadi tolong bantu aku dong biar bisa langgeng, ya? kamu kan adiku satu-satunya yang paling baik" Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan berbinar penuh harapan, Joonmyeon menegak ludahnya.

Dia tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba, dimana Kris benar-benar hanya akan menjadi kepunyaan kakaknya. There will be never a place for me

Namun

Joonmyeon tahu ia harus mengalah, meski dengan menelan kepahitan ini hanya akan membuatnya menderita " you bet, ippudo ramen selama sebulan dan onsennya cuma dibagi berdua, aku tidak mau bayar"

Baekhyun yang hyper itu langsung meloncat kegirangan dan memeluk erat bayi besarnya itu " makasiiihh adik maniskuuuu... i love you so much! hehhehee"

.

.

.

" Joonmyeon mengajak kita bertiga ke onsen! ikut yukkk!" Kris mengelap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dan berlari kecil ke arah kakak beradik itu. Lapangan basket mendadak agak senyap setelah kehadiran Baekhyun, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri dan sirik ada juga yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan, namun Baekhyun yang supel itu tentu saja mencuekan semuanya itu.

" Pas hari natal? boleh juga, im still free" jawab Kris setelah melihat ticket yang dibeli Baekhyun pada aplikasi hapenya. jawaban Kris yang simpel itu membuat hati Joonmyeon mencelos namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dirinya sungguh menantikan kehadiran Kris. Namun tatapan kecewa itu tentu tak kasat mata karena wajah cantik itu berusaha untuk terlihat datar dan cuek, seperti ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Kris.

Well... _he cared_

Hanya saja Joonmyeon tidak dapat mengatakannya keluar, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang dapat mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan lugas. Joonmyeon tidak ingat sejak kapan ia jadi pendiam dan dingin seperti ini.

Dia ingin memperlihatkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya kepada Kris bahwa ia sangat peduli kepada namja yang merenggut tahta dalam hatinya, Joonmyeon yakin dirinya bahkan lebih mengasihi dan menyayangi lelaki jangkung itu ketimbang kakaknya.

 _Tentu saja, karena Joonmyeon yang duluan bertemu dengan Kris._

 _Bukan kakaknya._

 _Joonmyeon jugalah orang yang pertama kali diciumnya_

 _Bukan kakaknya_

.

.

.

" Joonmyeon, kamu bisa kan keluar sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kris" bisik Baekhyun setelah mereka ber onsen bertiga- so awkward- dengan Baekhyun yang hanya memakai handuk.

Lelaki manis itu sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Baekhyun- pernyataan cinta- apalagi.

Kedua kaki yang kecil itu dengan berat melangkah keluar kamar, ia tahu setelah ini ia pasti akan menyesali kehendaknya. Sebagian dari hatinya menginginkan pujaan hatinya untuk menolak pernyataan cinta tersebut, meski kedengarannya mustahil. Namun, Joonmyeon ingin berharap. Bahwa cintanya untuk Kris masih memiliki harapan.

Namja kecil itu keluar kemudian membeli sekaleng kopi hangat yang tersedia di luar penginapan, kemudian duduk sendiri sambil mengamati udara yang mengepul dari mulut kecilnya. Joonmyeon menunggu dan menunggu hingga satu jam berlalu. Ia melemparkan kaleng kopi itu ke tempat sampah dan kembali ke penginapannya, dimana ia sudah dapat menduga bahwa pernyataan cinta kakaknya berhasil dan mendapatkan kakaknya yang kegirangan memeluknya.

Namun bukan itu yang pertama kali dilihat Joonmyeon

melainkan sebuah pandangan yang Joonmyeon tidak pernah bayangkan di benaknya, dimana Baekhyun dengan sukacita memeluk Kris yang berada di atasnya dengan kaki mengangkang, dengan alat vital Kris yang telah menancap ke dalam tubuh wanita tersebut.

" kyyyaa! joonmyeon! kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu" semburat merah menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Kris yang panik.

Joonmyeon seharusnya sudah bisa menduganya. Namun sekali-kali tebakannya bisa meleset juga kan?

Tangan Joonmyeon yang masih di knob pintu itu sedikit bergetar, namun tidak dengan suaranya "maaf.. anggap saja aku tidak melihatnya.. kalian lanjutkan saja" memastikan expresinya sendiri yang masih terlihat datar, Joonmyeon memaksakan seulas senyuman di kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia menutup pintu tersebut kembali.

Lelaki itu kemudian berlari keluar dari penginapan tersebut, hingga nafasnya menjadi terputus-putus kemudian tubuh kecil itu meringkuk di sisi jalanan yang gelap tersebut, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari manik hitam itu meskipun hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik.

 _He never felt so broken before._

 _Joonmyeon memang orang yang pertama kali dicium Kris_

 _Namun yang memiliki tubuh Kris seutuhnya_

 _Juga bukan dirinya._


End file.
